In related art, an image pickup apparatus having a viewfinder that is foldable along a main body or is capable of being housed in the main body in consideration of downsizing when being carried, has been proposed (for example, see PTL1 or PTL2). A user draws the viewfinder to a front side and uses the viewfinder.